One of the largest growing areas of internet usage relates to filtered information display systems. In particular, offering users comprehensive information filtered by time and place is of increasing importance. For example, someone may be standing on a street corner using a mobile device, such as a mobile phone, and want to know what events or activities might be available in a certain area, such as the area of the phone. As another example, a person with a mobile device might desire to know what is happening in a certain city on a certain date within a certain period of time. Current systems generally provide static, pre-stored information about venues and activities. It would be advantageous to be able to provide up-to-date and real-time information regarding events and activities that is filtered based on time and location.
Current digital mapping systems have been developed to retrieve information from a server and overlay this information on a digital map. When a user engages with the map and triggers the search, information is displayed based on historic and documented information about a location relating to the search term or query to the database. Some digital maps may also offer information displayed on the map such as transportation hubs and well known venues. However, this type of information does not change or update dynamically based on time.
Systems such as that described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,688,322 create data visualization on a map. Other work such as that described in U.S. Patent Publication No. 2006010100 provides digital information in relation to time about locations. However, there is currently no facility or service that aggregates venue and event data, stores and organizes the data, and allows for presentation of such in a useful, easy to use interface, using the capabilities of location tracking and time tracking of a mobile computing device.
In particular, current systems fail to aggregate, store, and organize data in a format that allows for an interface display to represent both location and time based data values. It would be advantageous to be able to generate filter based discovery of information based on what is available at a place at a particular time, using the devices internal clock and geolocation tracking capabilities.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a system that addresses at least some of the problems identified above.